With the growing popularity of casual gaming, consumers are able to play various types of games utilizing different mediums, including computing devices, tablet devices, mobile telephones, etc. Typically, overall goals of the games include obtaining a predetermined score, passing one or more levels, achieving a particular objective, and so on. Once a user achieves a goal, the user may seek to again achieve that same goal or to attempt to achieve a different goal with respect to the game.